


Let's not fall in love (I know I'll get hurt)

by johnsols (limtless)



Series: Yusol Soulmate AU [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, fluff?? kinda, hansol is just the sweetest and the purest, i wrote this at 2 am it's probably crappy, trigger warning: mentions of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limtless/pseuds/johnsols
Summary: Hansol loves Yuta more than anyone else, even more than himself. That's why it hurt so much, even though he knew it'd probably end like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hansol is one of those unfortunate people who don't have a soulmate. Maybe his soulmate died at birth or maybe Hansol just didn't fit anyone. He already accepted the fact he was likely to be single all his life until he met Yuta. Yuta promised him he didn't care about soulmates and he wasn't going to leave him even after meeting his soulmate. Eventually he got Hansol to open up and trust him. But then, Yuta does meet his soulmate. Hansol worries that it can't be helped and he will eventually become a burden.

Ji Hansol didn't mean to fall in love. He really didn't. He had accepted the fact that he wouldn't find his soulmate since he didn't have one, and he'd decided he didn't need them anyway.

People always told him his soulmate mark would appear on his forearm when he turned 16, but of course he was the only one among his friends (and everyone else, apparently) who didn't get one. He first felt disappointed, but now he just didn't consider it that important anymore.

When he met Nakamoto Yuta, Hansol was 17 and the other was 16. And Yuta did have a soulmate mark.

The taller male didn't understand why Yuta wanted to befriend him, but he didn't complain since the younger was nice.  
And they really became good friends.

Some years passed, and they still met each other. The older wasn't very comfortable with Yuta flirting with him everytime they talked, though. He thought the Japanese man wasn't serious. He had a soulmate, and he would eventually find them. As much as Hansol liked the other, he'd never go out with him. Yuta was upset, he knew, but he didn't want to get hurt. 

"It's because of that soulmate crap" Yuta affirmed.

"It is."

"You do know I don't care about that, right? I really like you, Hansol. I'm serious."

"I know you are. But you'll meet your soulmate. And you'll leave me" the sadness in Hansol's voice and eyes was heartbreaking.

But in the end it didn't matter. Yuta didn't give up. And Hansol loved him more than anything else, he wanted to make him happy. They started dating not too long after that.  
Those were the best years in Hansol's life.

Yuta was the prettiest, the sweetest, he was madly in love. And he knew the other felt the same. But nothing lasts forever. 

One day, a Thai man started working in the same company as Yuta. His name was Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. He was beautiful, charming and such a good person. Yuta and him became friends immediately, and as soon as they saw each others forearms, they knew they were soulmates. Yuta didn't want to hide it from Hansol, so he introduced him to Chittaphon the day after.

As soon as Hansol talked to him, he was sure Yuta would fall for him. They were perfect for each other. He then understood the concept of soulmate. And he thought it was the most wonderful thing in the world.

So when Yuta stopped texting him everyday because he forgot, or he was busy, he didn't say anything.

Hansol started calling him more often when they stopped meeting every week, to say "I miss you" or "I love you". But he was just answered with "mhmm" and "I'll call you later, I'm busy", which of course never happened because once again he was busy or just forgot.

It hurt. A lot.

But Hansol didn't really blame Yuta. It wasn't Chittaphon's fault either. It was his fate after all, and he knew it from the start. They didn't break up, but at one point they stopped seeing each other at all.

Hansol began to blame himself for believing he could have a future with Yuta.

Months passed without hearing anything from his boyfriend (could they even be considered that, even if they didn't formally end their relationship?) and Hansol was just tired. Tired of crying, of calling and the phone don't being picked up, of sending texts that remained unanswered and waiting to be contacted. He was so tired of suffering. He just wanted to end it all. 

If you asked him a few years earlier, he'd have answered he'd never take his own life. But Hansol learned things change, and people do too.

2 a.m.  
From: Hansol  
To: My Love Yuta ♥  
hey, yuta. how have you been? we haven't talked in a long time, have we? i know you don't really wanna hear anything from me so don't worry! you won't have to anymore. i'm sending you this to say goodbye and wish you and chittaphon all the happiness in the world, because you deserve it. i hope you two love each other as much as i love you, or even more since you're soulmates. please, always remember to sleep and eat enough. i love you so much. be happy. - your ex?? ji hansol

7:30 a.m.  
From: Yuta  
To: Cutie Hansol ;))  
hansol?? what is this about??  
  
8:00 a.m.  
From: Yuta  
To: Cutie Hansol ;))  
hansol this is not funny

8:01 a.m.  
From: Yuta  
To: Cutie Hansol ;))  
please answer me

8:06  
From: Yuta  
To: Cutie Hansol ;))  
hansol i hope you haven't done anything stupid

8:10  
From: Yuta  
To: Cutie Hansol ;))  
that's it, i'm coming to your house and you better be okay when I arrive

8:37  
From: Yuta  
To: Cutie Hansol ;))  
i hate you so much i hope you rot in hell

8:53  
From: Yuta  
To: Cutie Hansol ;))  
please be happy wherever you are  
  
9:02  
From: Yuta  
To: Cutie Hansol ;))  
i didn't deserve someone as pure and beautiful as you i hope you can meet someone better than me so you don't have to suffer anymore

9:02  
From: Yuta  
To: Cutie Hansol ;))  
i love you

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Since some people asked, I'll write a second part to this where Hansol moves on and finds happiness instead of killing himself. Kudos and comments are very appreciated!


End file.
